The field of RFID communications is a rapidly growing area of interest with numerous applications across many industries. A number of these applications require RFID communications systems in which RFID tags can transmit information over long distances. Current RFID communications systems that meet this criterion are often expensive and power-hungry. Power consumption as well as cost of RFID components can be prohibitive to new areas and potential application. Thus, there is a need in the field of RFID communications to create new and useful methods for enabling low-power RFID communications. This invention provides such new and useful methods.